Luna roja en invierno
by letthers
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si surgiera el amor entre una mujer loba y una vampiresa?¿intentarían estar juntas a pesar del linaje que llevan en su sangre?¿o sera el mismo linaje el que les impida estar juntas? /Jori/
1. Chapter 1

Holoooo!

Gente linda y sensual que lee... Les traigo una nueva historia que estoy escribiendo junto con una amiga de letras (XD).

se esta escribiendo entre Liz West Vega (autora de Jade's hope y Hello baby entre otros) y yo, Arandiagrande (agonia de un Angel, psicosis y Carta a Cat entre otros).

Ahora, esta cuenta, ademas de compartirla con la señorita Liz, la comparto con mis bros J A Fredo y OsVicAriDaLiz, y se ocupara para subir proyectos que compartimos y escribimos entre nosotros.

Este es el primero de muchos, y espero sea de su agrado.

Sin mas que agregar, agradezco la participacion de Raquel lawless (Liz) y su contribucion en este proyecto.

Ya no los entretengo mas... Lean.

NI VICTORIOUS NI SUS PERSONAJES SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, DE SER ASI, ESTO ESTARIA MINIMO EN LA PANTALLA CHICA xD

Luna roja en invierno

Capitulo 1

Era una tarde tranquila en un bosque al norte de Canadá, dos chicas de piel morena se encontraban caminando tranquilas por el bosque.

-¿Ya podemos irnos? Muero de hambre- se quejó una de las chicas, su piel era morena, su cabellera era castaña y era de ascendencia latina.  
-¿El ciervo que nos comimos hace seis horas no te lleno, Trina?- pregunto burlona la otra joven, Trina miro a su compañera y sonrió.- Hermanita... si me...- iba a reclamarle a su hermana, pero un ruido la interrumpió.

-¿Escuchaste eso?, se escuchó como un grito- dijo Trina, Tori miro a su hermana y ambas corrieron hacia donde provenía aquel sonido.

Al llegar vieron a una joven siendo atacada por un lobo, Trina, al ver al lobo frunció el ceño y gruño.  
-¡Ryder!- grito, el lobo de pelaje negro miro a ambas chica y gruño, marchándose.

Tori se acercó a la joven y la observo bien, era hermosa, era como una delicada muñeca de porcelana, la piel de la joven era pálida, su cabellera era negra, de pronto la latina percibió un aroma que la hizo emitir un gruñido y apartarse de la joven.

Aquella joven era una vampiro.  
-Vámonos de aquí- dijo Trina tomando del brazo a su hermana,

Tori la miro y después a la joven que se encontraba inconsciente –no podemos dejarla aquí- susurro la latina.

Es una vampiresa…no nos importa lo que pase con ella- replico su hermana.

Aun así no está bien que la dejemos aquí- dijo la latina mirando a su hermana, se acercó a la joven.  
Por alguna razón, Tori no quería dejarla inconsciente a la mitad del bosque, no podía.

Espera… ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- pregunto Trina sorprendida al ver que su hermana tomaba entre sus brazos a aquella joven.

Le curare las heridas- respondió la latina mirando las heridas que tenía en sus brazos y vientre.

¿Estás loca? No puedes llevar a un vampiro a la cabaña, papá te mataría!… ¡nos mataria!...o la mataría a ella- dijo Trina, Tori frunció el ceño y le gruñó a su hermana, la cual bajo la cabeza ante el gruñido de Tori -no la llevare a la cabaña de nuestro padre, la llevare a mi cabaña- respondió la latina, Trina suspiro.

Está bien, veré que invento cuando me pregunte por que no llegaste conmigo- dijo la otra latina, Tori sonrió.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Era ya de noche y la joven pelinegra empezaba a despertarse, sentía su cuerpo adolorido.

La joven emitía leves gruñidos, no soportaba el olor, era como oler a un perro mojado.

Vaya, hasta que te dignas a despertar- la joven levanto la mirada y observo a la latina recargada en la pared de la habitación, con sus manos metidas en el pantalón de mezclilla roto que traía.

¿Y tú quién eres?- pregunto la pelinegra gruñendo, la latina sonrió y se acercó a la pelinegra.

Soy Tori, Tori Vega- se presentó la latina, la pelinegra bufo.

Bah, eres uno de esos perros súper desarrollados- dijo la pelinegra al descubrir de donde provenía ese olor a perro que le molestaba.

Y tu pareces ser uno de esos chupasangre molestos….pensaba que solo los mosquitos podían molestar toda la vida chupando sangre- se burló la latina, la pelinegra gruño y se levantó de la cama en la que se encontraba.

¿Y qué? ¿Brillas con el sol?- pregunto burlona la latina, la pelinegra miro a Tori y frunció el ceño.

Jamás vuelvas a comparar a mi especie con esa mierda- reclamo la pelinegra, la latina soltó unas carcajadas. La pelinegra gruño y tomo la capucha que tenía y se acercó a la ventana.

¿No vas a agradecerme?- pregunto la latina, la pelinegra rio y miro a Tori.

¿Agradecerte? ¿A ti?- pregunto burlona la pelinegra.

Al menos dime tu nombre- pidió la latina.

No pienso decirte mi nombre….eres un licántropo- gruño la pelinegra

Puedes confiar en mi- dijo la latina.

A otro perro con ese hueso- dijo burlona la pelinegra y salto por la ventana. Tori suspiro y se dirigió a tomar un baño.

-"Cuando salga, quemare estas ropas y las sabanas de la cama"- pensó la latina, mareada del olor que aquella joven había impregnado en sus ropas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jade!... por Dios... pense que te habia ocurrido algo... no vuelvas a hacerlo.- dijo una chica de cabellera peliroja saltando de un arbol e interceptando a la de piel blanquisca.

Cat... que hubiera sido lo peor que me hubiera pasado de todos modos?.- cuestiono burlona Jade.

Empecemos con que tu padre me hubiera destruido.- ahogo un grito la peliroja.- luego tenemos infestada la zona por los clanes de lobos de David Vega, con los que te hubiras topado en cualquier... espera... ¿¡que te paso!?.- pregunto sorprendida la peliroja al ver la ropa rasgada de Jade.

Cat... tranquila... me tope con uno de esos perros, pero no paso a mayores.- dijo tranquila Jade.

Como que no pasa nada!... sabes lo que les hacen a los nuestros Jade?... mi hermano dice que nos destrozan por completo, pero solo por placer, segun el, solo uno de ellos basta para matarnos!.- exclamo la pequeña.

Y por que sobrevivi?... si eres debil te destrozarian sin problemas... si eres fuerte, ni 3 podrian hacerte daño... tu hermano esta mal, y eso que es uno de los jovenes mas fuerte de la orda principal y de los Valentine.- dijo Jade empezando a tomar camino a su zona.

Salgamos mejor de aqui Jade, no quiero volver a toparme con otro lobo.- dijo Cat volteando para todos lados.

¿¡Que!? haber Cat... que paso exactamente... y dimelo ahora.- exigio Jade, Cat solo la miro y rio nerviosamente.

Si te digo Jade... pero en casa, ya no quiero estar aqui ni un momento mas.- dijo entre risillas nerviosas Cat.

¿Tan pronto se van?.- se escucho una voz varonil saliendo de unos arbustos, la figura emergio, y se diviso a un chico moreno, aun mas que Tori y Trina, de cabellera larga y con rastas, apenas vestido con unas bermudas cafe oscuro.

Rayos Jade... te lo dije.- dijo susurrando Cat.

No te preocupes Catty... solo es uno.- susurro dando una sonrisa la de piel blanquisca.

Un gruñido salio de detras del moreno, la imagen que veian ambas chicas era de un lobo castaño y manchas negras, el cual gruñia y dejaba ver sus afilados dientes.

Ahora si estamos a mano.- dijo el moreno, y de un instante a otro su pecho se inflo, doblo su torso y su espalda empezo a marcarse, empezo a transformarse en solo cuestion de segundos, dejando a la vista a un lobo totalmente negro, y claramente mas tosco que el primero.

¡Me lleva!.- exclamo Jade al ver que el lobo negro empezo a correr directo a Jade.

Un chillido se oyo, el lobo negro termino tendido en el suelo despues de estrellarse en un arbol que estaba a su lado derecho y a distancia de donde se encontraba, Cat estaba en el suelo incada de su rodilla derecha, sus manos hechas puños, en sus ojos, la iris se veia a simple vista de color rojo muy profundo, como la sangre, respiraba arrebatadamente y veia al otro lobo castaño mostrando su par de colmillos pronuciados. El lobo negro intento pararse, pero al intentarlo solto un chillido y volvio a caer noqueado. el castaño miraba a Cat mostrando sus dientes y gruñendo.

Cat... tranquila Catty... ya vamonos, es suficiente.- se acercaba cautelosamente Jade a la peliroja.

Cat, impulsada por la posicion en la que estaba, corrio hacia el lobo castaño, este de igual manera le hizo frente a la vampiro de cabellera rojiza. En el momento del choque de ambas especies se escucho ambos gruñidos ahogados. Cat estaba de bajo del lobo castaño soteniendo con ambas manos el cuello de este, el lobo estaba con su hocico entre abierto apuntando al rostro de Cat, si uno intentaba algo, el otro lo asesinaria en un instante.

Jade veia la escena con angustia, no queria interferir y asi perder a su amiga, tambien sabia que si intentaba ir por el otro lobo que estaba inconsciente, el castaño podia destruir a su amiga.

Yo la calmo si tu la calmas.- se oyo una voz femenina saliendo de entre los arboles.

Jade reconocio inmediatamente dicha voz, involuntariamente suspiro de alivio.

Cat... basta, dejalo.- ordeno Jade en tono serio, la peliroja gruño sin intencion de dejar el cuello de el lobo castaño.

Trina, tranquilizate... ya fue suficiente.- dijo Tori, el lobo empezo a cerrar su hocico sin dejar de gruñir, fue ahi donde Cat aflojo el agarre.

Jade se acerco y tomo en un abrazo por la espalda a Cat.- ya Cat, relajate, no pasa nada, tranquila.- repetia la de piel porcelana en el oido de la peliroja, Cat empezo a relajar sus facciones y sus colmillos empezaron a retraerse, sus ojos poco a poco cambiaban de color a cafe oscuro.

Es mejor que salgan de aqui de una vez, los demas ya vienen.- dijo Tori sin despegar la vista de Jade, la de piel blanquisca asintio, el otro lobo castaño empezo a gruñir.- Trina!... calmate, y mejor ve a despitar a los demas!.- ordeno Tori, el lobo solo la miro, y devolvio la vista a la peliroja.

Lo... lo siento... perdon.- dijo avergonzada Cat, el lobo la miro y ahogo un chillido, se acerco a mirarla mas fijamente y de la nada empezo a correr a su izquierda tan rapido como podia.

Ya no me dijiste a que venian.- dijo Tori despues de oir un aullido lejano, y como otros sonaban despues.

No te incumbe, ademas tus otros cachorros vendran pronto.- dijo Jade soltando a Cat, la peliroja solo bajo la mirada y empezo a jugar con su cabello.

Tenemos como media hora antes de que pierdan el rastro, y otra media hora en lo que regresan... ademas si me incumbe, es territorio de mi padre.- dijo la morena metiendo sus manos en la chaqueta de cuero que tenia puesta.

Nos perdimos, de acuerdo?... con eso basta.- dijo la pelinegra cruzando sus brazos.

Eso es mentira... los ojos de tu amiga te delatan... por que estan aqui?.- repitio Tori.

Solo queria conocer la zona... un ciervo que cazaba corrio para aca, y me quede a explorar, vine yo sola, Cat solo me estaba buscando, aparecio tu amigo y me ataco por la espalda... solo recuerdo eso, y que desperte en esa cabaña apestosa.- dijo Jade mirando a el lobo negro.

El no te ataco, el jamas atacaria por la espalda, su clan es muy orgulloso como para atacar por la espalda, y eso... eso es mas creible... ahora vallanse, mi padre ya debe venir en camino.- dijo Tori acercandose a el lobo negro.

De acuerdo... Cat... vamonos.- dijo Jade dando media vuelta y desapareciendo por un sendero.

xxxxxxxx

¿Se han ido ya?- pregunto Trina acercándose a su hermana, Tori asintió.

Pase por la cabaña de papa, quiere vernos- dijo Trina colocando una mano en el hombro de Tori.  
La latina suspiro y junto con su hermana se dirijio a la cabaña de su padre.

Tori y Trina llegaron a la cabaña de su padre, David Vega, líder de unas manadas de lobos de la zona.

Ambas jóvenes entraron a la cabaña y en la sala se encontraron con Ryder y Andre, el cual se encontraba acostado en uno de los sillones de la sala, gimoteando.

¿Qué es lo que te paso?- pregunto burlona Tori a Andre, quien miro a la latina y gruño.

Uno de los del clan de Vladimir lo ataco- dijo David entrando en la sala, Tori rio

¿Un débil chupasangre te hizo eso?, vaya, sí que eres débil- dijo burlona la latina, Andre lanzo un bufido ante aquel comentario y miro a Trina, la mayor solo dio una vista rapida y agacho la mirada.

¿Para qué nos querías, padre?- pregunto Trina, David suspiro.

Las mande a llamar, porque ordenare una vigilancia nocturna, ya que, como pueden ver, un vampiro se adentró a nuestro territorio y ataco a Andre- Tori fingió asombrarse, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Ryder.

¡No finjas asombro Victoria!- gruño Ryder, tanto David como Tori miraron a Ryder.

¿De qué hablas, Ryder?- pregunto David.

Que su hija sabe lo del vampiro, ella la defendió- gruño Ryder, la mirada de Tori se tornó azulada, mientras que la de Ryder se tornó amarilla.

Mientes- dijo Tori frunciendo el ceño, Ryder negó, la latina gruño y empujo a Ryder.

Ambos jóvenes rodaron hacia afuera de la cabaña, durante el proceso ambos jóvenes se habían transformado en lobos, Ryder en uno de pelaje negro y ojos amarillos y Tori en uno castaño de ojos azules.  
Gruñidos, mordidas y aullidos podían escucharse.

¡Tori, Ryder, basta!- grito David interponiéndose entre ambos lobos.  
-Escuchen, ahora no me importa eso de que alguien haya defendido a un chupasangre, lo que me importa es que no haya otro vampiro por aquí, Ryder, avisa a los lobos del este y lideraros- ordeno David, el lobo negro ahogo un gruñido y se marchó hacia el este.

Victoria, ve al oeste y lidera a los lobos de alla... al fin de cuentas, tu cabaña se encuentra en esos rumbos- pidió David, el lobo castaño sacudió su cabeza y se acercó a David e inclino su cabeza, el hombre sonrió y acaricio el pelaje del lobo.

Anda cachorra…ve a matar chupasangres- dijo David, el lobo aulló y se marchó corriendo hacia el oeste.

¿Quieres que vaya con ella?- pregunto Trina a su padre, el miro a su hija y asintió, Trina salió de la cabaña de un salto, transformándose en un lobo castaño con manchas negras y corrió hacia la dirección donde Tori se había ido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lejos del territorio de los Vega, había un castillo, que a simple vista pareciera que estuviera abandonado ya que se podía ver que el castillo tenía muchos siglos.

En una de las tantas habitaciones que el castillo poseía, se encontraban Jade y Cat, ambas se encontraban conversando de lo que les habia ocurrido en el territorio de David.

-¿Entonces uno de los canes de David te salvo?- pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida, Jade asintió y se quitó la capucha que traía puesta, dejando ver las vendas que traía en sus brazos.

Cat ahogo un gemido al ver aquellas vendas en los brazos de su amiga.

Y eso no es todo- dijo Jade quitándose la camiseta negra que traía, dejando ver la venda que cubría su pálido vientre.

Oh Jadey…- surruro Cat mirando a su amiga, la cual sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de la pelirroja

No te preocupes, estoy bien Catty…- dijo Jade, Cat sonrió y abrazo a la pelinegra, la cual, a pesar de odiar los abrazos, correspondió al abrazo de su amiga.

Afuera de la habitación, recargado en la pared, se podía ver a un muchacho de piel morena que escuchaba atento la conversación.

"¿Así que un lobo ha rescatado a Jade?...bueno…creo que sería correcto ir a conocerle" pensó el muchacho mientras sus ojos pasaban de cafés a rojos y sonreía, mostrando sus ya pronunciados colmillos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beck se encontraba adentrado en los territorios de los Vega, sabía que era un suicida al hacer eso, pero poco le importaba.

Un lobo de pelaje negro y mirada amarillenta veía de lejos a aquel muchacho.

Más te vale salir de tu escondite lobo sarnoso- dijo Beck, percibiendo el aroma de aquel lobo, el cual al escuchar aquello emergió de entre los arboles e intento atacar al muchacho, el cual se giró y golpeo al lobo en el hocico, lanzándolo hacia unos árboles.

El lobo al estrellarse contra los arboles ahogo un gemido, pero se levantó, aullando.

Beck sonrió y corrió, haciéndole frente al lobo, el cual corrió hacia el vampiro, cuando ambas especie chocaron, Beck fue más rápido y tomo al lobo por la espalda.

El lobo gruñía e intentaba quitarse al vampiro, el cual sonrió de una manera macabra y apretó los costados del lobo, fracturándole así las costillas.

El lobo gimió de dolor y cayó al suelo inconsciente, Beck tomo unas tijeras que guardaba y corto un poco del pelaje del lobo, el cual, poco a poco fue transformándose, dejando ver a un joven de piel clara y cabellera negra. Beck sonrió y se acercó al joven.

Creí que los Vega eran poderosos- se burló Beck –pensé que solo uno de ustedes bastaba para acabarnos…- dijo Beck, de pronto unos aullidos se escucharon a lo lejos. El moreno sonrió y se alejó del territorio de David.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Jade se encontraba acostada en su cama, jugueteaba con sus tijeras.

¿Y piensas decirle a tu padre de tus heridas?- pregunto Cat sin apartar la vista de su cuaderno de dibujo (regalo de Jade).

No es necesario, además a él no le importaría si muero…tiene a Jonathan- dijo Jade cortando una hoja de papel con sus tijeras.

Cat iba a decir algo, pero el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió.

Entra- ordeno Jade, la puerta se abrió y ambas chicas vieron a Beck.

¿Qué quieres Beckett?- gruño Jade, el moreno sonrió.

Oh nada, solo mostrarte esto- dijo Beck enseñándole el mechón de pelaje.

¿De dónde sacaste eso?- pregunto arqueando una ceja, Beck no dijo nada, solo sonrió.

Jade iba a decirle algo a Beck, pero un aroma que le resulto familiar inundo la habitación, la pelinegra se preocupó al percibir aquel aroma.  
Era el aroma de Tori.

Beck solo dejo el mechon en una mesita de noche y salio del cuarto de Jade. Cat contemplo la escena y solo miro a Jade que se quedo mirando el mechon, no dijo nada y se paro para retirase a su habitacion, la cual estaba junto a la de Jade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al dia siguiente, en una habitacion, se encontraba un hombre de pelo largo negro, piel palida, su cara dejaba ver una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, sus ojos eran azules, sentado tras un escritorio antiguo de caoba y arce.

Dile que venga, y gracias por lo que hiciste, espero y me diga la verdad.- dijo el hombre de piel palida y ojos azules.

Claro señor, en un momento le aviso a Catherine para que la despierte.- respondio un joven moreno partiendo de la habitacion y cerrando la enorme puerta de madera antigua.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Dónde estabas Jadelyn?- pregunto el hombre mirando a la joven pelinegra que se encontraba sentada en una silla roja.

Fui a reclutar a más de nosotros- respondió la pelinegra, el hombre de negra cabellera miro a la joven y sonrió.

¿Quién era ese hombre?, Vladimir August, líder de una gran horda de vampiros, puros e impuros y padre de la joven Jadelyn August

Entonces, si estabas reclutando a mas…. ¿por qué hueles a perro?- pregunto el hombre, Jade gruño, había olvidado el olor que aquella mujer lobo le había dejado.

Me ataco un lobo... de la manada de los Vega- dijo Jade, los ojos de Vladimir pasaron de ser azules a rojizos, tomo un cráneo que se encontraba en su escritorio y lo apreto con sus dedos provocando que el cráneo se rompiera.

¡Es increíble!- gruño Vladimir -¡no puedo creer que uno de los apestosos canes de David te lograra herir!- grito el hombre, Jade frunció el ceño.

No te preocupes…el can resulto más herido que yo - mintió Jade.

Eso espero…no quiero que por alguna estupidez tuya se manche el apellido August- gruño Vladimir, Jade gruño y se marchó de la oficina de su padre.

¿Problemas familiares?- pregunto burlón Beck, que estaba recargado en la pared fuera de la oficina.

No. te. metas. Beckett.- gruño Jade sin mirar al joven.- Ademas... por que sabe mi padre que sali?... le dijiste Algo?.- cuestiono Jade alzando una ceja.

Vamos Jade, estoy feliz que ese estúpido can no te haya matado- dijo Beck acercándose a la joven- Ademas de que creo que el mensaje que les deje con ese lobo se les quedara grabado a todos los demas.- sonrio al recordar lo que le hizo al lobo negro.

¡Ja! ¿Crees que un perro súper desarrollado puede matarme?... ¡Soy Jadelyn August!- dijo la joven -en mis venas corre sangre real…sangre de guerreros- continuo la joven.

La joven partio inmediatamente a su habitacion, Cat se encontraba coloreando en el cuaderno de dibujo qu le habia obsequiado Jade.

Levantate Cat... tenemos que salir.- dijo Jade tomando una gabardina negra y apretando las agujetas de sus botas negras.

A... a donde Jadey?... es algo temprano para ir de cazeria no crees?.- respondio Cat sentandose en la cama, la peliroja aun no estaba cambiada.

Cat... apurate por favor... no iremos de cazeria... quiero ir a la zona de los Vega... el pelo que traia Beck ayer... apestaba a la chica... Vega... la que nos dejo ir... y la que me ayudo con mis heridas.- dijo viendo a su amiga cambiarse la pijama por unos vaqueros deslavados y una playera escarlata.

Jade... no se... no creo que sea buena idea... si en verdad hizo Beck lo que crees que hizo... la vigilancia de David estara por encima de los arboles... sera mas arriesgado ir.- respondio la peliroja amarrando las agujetas de unos tenis negros.

Cat... apurate, entraremos por la zona oeste... si algo sale mal, nos fugaremos por la cascada que da al rio, cruzando el rio ya no es su zona, ademas no creo que halla mucha vigilancia en esa zona.- dijo Jade, Cat tomo una sudadera con capucha color rosa y despues de ponersela, partieron a la zona de los Vega sin ser notadas por los habitantes del castillo.

Continuara...

Les gusto? Quisieramos saber su opinion, ya saben, un review con criticas para saber en que se fallo, o que les gusto.

Nos leeremos pronto, sin mas, me despido.

BYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Arandiagrande.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero que estén bien :)

supongo, tengo que presentarme, ¿verdad? xD

Bien, para los que no me conocen (los que me han leído me reconocerán con solo leer mi saludo) soy Liz West Vega (nickname en Fanfiction) autora de Jade's Hope y Hello baby entre otras historias que he escrito (historias a las que están invitados a leer :D).

Como mi querido amigo Arandia se los dijo en el capitulo pasado, esta historia esta siendo escrita entre el y yo, así que espero que sea de su agrado.

En fin, espero y este capitulo sea de su agrado.

**NOTA: Victorious no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

-Esto es absurdo- bufo Tori sentándose en el suelo del bosque y recargándose en el tronco de un árbol, Trina al ver esa acción de su hermana suspiro.

-¡Tori, Trina!- grito André acercándose corriendo a las chicas, ambas al ver al chico se sorprendieron -¿André? ¿Qué haces aquí?...deberías estar vigilando con mi padre- dijo Tori.

-Sí, pero hay problemas….Ryder esta malherido- dijo el moreno, Tori y Trina se miraron y miraron a André -¿Qué le paso a Ryder?- pregunto Trina -fue atacado por un vampiro….sus costillas están fracturadas-Dijo el moreno agitado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Atraparon al vampiro?- lanzaba Tori sin dejar responder al moreno, el cual respiraba agitadamente -no lo sé, lo encontraron Danniel y Tarq mientras patrullaban la zona este, dicen que estaba totalmente inconsciente, y que Danniel, al tratar de alcanzar el rastro, vio una silueta alejarse de la zona.- dijo André respirando hondo al final.

-Trina, ve con André a donde tengan a Ryder, y cuando despierte, pregúntale si recuerda a su agresor.- ordeno Tori, Trina solo se limitó a asentir y ambos jóvenes salieron corriendo

"Por favor, que no sea esta chica de ayer, por favor".- pensaba Tori mientras afinaba más su vista y su olfato.

…..

Cat y Jade corrían por el bosque, dirigiéndose hacia el oeste, ambas guardaban silencio en el trayecto -¡para, Jade!- grito Cat haciendo a que la de piel porcelana se detuviera en seco.

Cat, ¿qué sucede?- pregunto Jade guardando la calma -mira, allí está esta chica, Tori, la de ayer.- dijo Cat señalando la dirección donde la morena se encontraba.

-Muy bien Cat, vamos.- dijo Jade empezando a caminar -Jadey, tu dijiste que solo querías ver si estaba bien ella, jamás dijiste que querías hablar con ella.- comento la pelirroja quedándose estática en su lugar.

-Vamos Cat, es solo para saber a quién ataco Beck anoche.- comento Jade tomando a su pelirroja amiga de la mano.

-Jade, si alguien viene, no nos salvaremos de esta... bien sabes que a los vampiros de nuestro linaje el sol no es su mejor aliado... y allí es campo abierto Jadey, ¡seremos débiles y vulnerables!.- exclamo Cat, Jade solo soltó una carcajada y la siguió jalando hasta llegar a la vista de la latina.

-Tranquila Cat... no pasara nada.- dijo Jade intentando tranquilizar a su pelirroja amiga, Cat asintió y trago saliva, se encaminaron a donde se encontraba Tori, ella las vio desde la distancia, y alzo la mano en forma de saludo.

-Ya nos vio Jade.- susurro Cat a la de piel porcelana.

-¡Y también las oigo, Cat!- dijo Tori alzando la voz, Cat al oír eso, se vio más forzada a seguir caminando jalada por Jade.

…..

-¿Que le paso a Ryder, papa?- pregunto Trina al llegar a la cabaña, David miro a su hija y frunció el ceño –U-un maldito vampiro lo ataco.- respondió David crujiendo los dientes, sus ojos se tornaron a un azul profundo, las venas de su cuello y sienes se le marcaron pronunciadamente.

-¿Y como esta?- cuestiono la hija mayor cautelosamente.

-Dime, Trina, quien era el vampiro que Tori defendió de Ryder.- ordeno David volteando a ver a Trina, la cual sintió un leve nerviosismo –D-dudo que ella fuera la que...- fue lo único que dijo Trina cuando fue interrumpida por los gritos de su padre -¡NO ME INTERESA SI FUE O NO, TRINA!... ¡QUIERO SABER A QUIEN CARAJO DEFENDIO VICTORIA, AHORA!- grito David Trina solo agacho la mirada, tanto ella, como su hermana sabían que cuando su padre se enojaba, la situación se tornaba enserio.

-Ella... Tori no sabe su nombre...- dijo Trina pero de pronto fue interrumpida por una puerta abriéndose, en el marco se veía a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos café oscuros.

-David, Ryder ya está bien, está despierto, adormilado y adolorido, pero despierto, corrió con suerte de que lo encontraran.- dijo el hombre mirando al padre de las hermana Vega, David al escuchar eso suspiro aliviado -gracias Richard, cualquier otra cosa, te mando a llamar.- dijo David, el hombre salió y David, junto con Trina, entro a la habitación.

-Ryder, ¿qué paso chico? ¿Cómo era el vampiro que te ataco?- pregunto David, Ryder lo miro y vio a Trina junto con André entrar a la misma habitación.

-Era, era un chico como de nuestra edad, moreno, de cabello algo largo y delgado, muy delgado, pero aun así muy fuerte, después de que me rompiera las costillas, no vi hacia donde se fue.- concluyo Ryder mirando a Trina y André, David solo asintió y agacho la cabeza.

…..

-Allí está, y está bien, ahora vámonos Jadey- pidió la pelirroja nerviosa, Jade ignoro las suplicas de su amiga y siguió caminando.

Un gruñido se escuchó de entre los árboles, Cat y Jade se pusieron alertas, de entre los arboles emergió un lobo negro, ambas chicas se preocuparon -Jadey…- susurro Cat, la pelinegra coloco a Cat tras ella y poco a poco fue retrocediendo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Otro ciervo se les volvió a escapar?- pregunto Tori emergiendo de entre los árboles, Jade al escuchar eso bufo -no es de tu incumbencia- replico Jade, Tori solo se dedicó a sonreír.

-Son ustedes, otra vez- dijo Trina emergiendo de entre los árboles y acercándose a Tori, Cat al ver a Trina agacho la cabeza avergonzada, Tori metió sus manos en su pantalón y suspiro.

-No deberían estar aquí, mucho menos de día- dijo Tori, Jade solo gruño, pero aunque lo negara, la latina tenía razón, estar bajo el sol le debilitaba, el lobo negro miraba a Cat y gruñía, mostrando sus colmillos, Trina al ver eso frunció el ceño.

-Tranquilo Harris- dijo Trina acariciando el pelaje del lobo, el cual emitió un gruñido y se fue, Trina corrió y se transformó en lobo, para así, perseguir a aquel lobo negro.

-Deberías ir con ellos- dijo Jade, Tori se encogió de hombros y miro a la pelinegra, la cual, pudo observar detalladamente a la latina, la cual traía puesta una playera a cuadros abierta hasta el tercer botón, unos jeans negros y unos converse rojos.

-¿Qué te paso en la mejilla?- pregunto la pelirroja al ver que Tori tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, cicatriz que terminaba en su cuello -Oh, ¿esto?, no es nada- dijo Tori tocándose su cicatriz –fue hace mucho tiempo, ya no tiene importancia- siguió la latina, marchándose.

-Jadelyn- dijo la pelinegra, Tori se giró y miro a Jade confundida –mi nombre es Jadelyn- dijo la pelinegra, Tori sonrió -será mejor que se vayan, Trina no podrá detener mucho tiempo a André- dijo la latina.

-Espera- pidió Cat, la latina miro a la pelirroja –queríamos pedirte disculpas….por lo que Beck le hizo a tu amigo- dijo la pelirroja, Tori gruño –Ryder no es mi amigo, lo odio, ayer nos peleamos él y yo, creo que se lo merecía, es un cretino- dijo la latina, con un toque de burla.

"Es por eso que el mechón tenía su aroma" pensó Jade, Tori suspiro e iba a decir algo, pero unos aullidos que se escucharon de lejos alertaron a las tres jóvenes.

-Váyanse, antes de que sea tarde- ordeno la latina -me voy porque quiero, no porque un perro sarnoso me lo dice- gruño la pelinegra, Tori sonrió y se marchó.

-Jadey, no entiendo, le dices tu nombre, te preocupas por ella por lo de Beck y aun así eres grosera ¿qué pretendes?- cuestiono Cat, Jade solo la miro muy enfadada, la pelirroja ahogo un grito y coloco ambas manos en su boca.

-Cat, mejor vámonos, me siento muy débil- ordeno la pelinegra, la joven pelirroja asintió y ambas jóvenes se dirigieron al castillo.

…..

-¡Victoria!- grito David emergiendo de los árboles, Tori miro a su padre y sintió un temor recorrer su espalda.

-Hola papa- saludo Tori, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, el hombre miro a su hija y gruño -no le ocultes, sé que había un vampiro por aquí….ese aroma…..aún se conserva su aroma- gruño David, percibiendo el aroma de Jade.

Tori se tensó, había olvidado que el aroma de Jade se había quedado en el aire.

David gruño, se transformó en lobo y corrió, siguiendo el aroma.

Tori al mirar correr al lobo le siguió, no por nada era considerada la más rápida de la manada de su padre.

…..

Jade y Cat se encontraban a punto de salir del territorio de los Vega, cuando de pronto un gruñido les alarmo.

-¡Cat, cuidado!- grito Jade, alcanzando a mirar al lobo de soslayo y logrando empujar a su pelirroja amiga, el lobo enterró sus colmillos en el hombro derecho de Jade, la cual rugió de dolor.

-¡Jade!- grito Cat, preocupada por su amiga, el lobo percibió el aroma de Jade y le arrojo, lanzándola a un árbol.

-Jadey- sollozo Cat, acercándose a su amiga, Jade no decía nada, solo intentaba detener la sangre que corría por todo su hombro y brazo derecho, la pelirroja frunció el ceño, se puso de pie y miro al lobo, el cual, al mirar a la pelirroja gruño, gruñido que hizo que la pelirroja permaneciera en su lugar.

Tori llego y miro la escena aterrorizada.

El lobo percibió el aroma de Cat y emitió un leve gruñido, de pronto, el lobo poco a poco empezó a transformarse en humano - ¿Cómo te llamas niña?- pregunto David acercándose a la pelinegra- Jadelyn August- dijo Jade, gimiendo adolorida.

-Vladimir no tiene hijos, jamás lo tuvo- dijo David, mirando dudoso a Jade- ¡¿cuál es tu real nombre, niña?!- grito/pregunto el hombre de nuevo, jade solo lo mira confundido, David miro los azulados orbes de Jade - esos ojos... Los vi en otro lado... Tu aroma se parece al de ella,- susurra David, con un pequeño toque de melancolía, toque que solo Tori detecto.

-¿A quien te refieres papa?- pregunta Tori, David no respondió y su mirada se dirigió a Cat, la cual se encontraba asustada - ¿tu cómo te llamas, niña?- pregunto David, Cat trago saliva.- Catherine Valentine señor.- dijo Cat temerosa de que el hombre le hiciera algo, David abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar el apellido de la joven .- ¡NO PUEDE SER!.- exclamo David con sorpresa.- ¿qué están haciendo con Vladimir? Y más aún ¡¿En sus hordas?!- cuestiona David ahogando su sorpresa.

Jade y Cat solo se miraron sorprendidas.

-Victoria, llévalas a tu cabaña, y cúrale esa herida a la chica August- ordeno David, Tori asintió y junto con Cat, se llevó a la joven pelinegra a su cabaña.

…

-¿Frankie?- pregunto Beck sorprendido al mirar a un joven de cabellera castaña, piel clara y ojos marrones –hola cabellera bonita ¿me extrañaste?- pregunto burlón el joven, Beck gruño.

-No te veríamos hasta el próximo año- recordó el moreno, Frankie sonrió y se adentró al castillo.

-Frankie, que alegría verte- saludo Vladimir, el semblante del joven castaño cambio -como sea- dijo Frankie, yéndose a su habitación.

Vladimir y Beck miraron al joven, Beck sorprendido y Vladimir con una sonrisa.

-Ve por el, quiero platicar con el un momento- ordeno Vladimir, Beck asintió y siguió al joven.

…..

-¿Me llamo, señor?- pregunto Frankie, abriendo la puerta de la oficina de Vladimir –pasa, Frankie...quisiera hablar contigo- respondió Vladimir sonriendo, el joven castaño asintió y entro a la enorme oficina.

**THE END**

* * *

¿Y bien?¿les gusto?, espero que si.

a responder reviews:

**sakuritasan: **A Albert y a mi nos alegra que te guste este fic, y Jade utiliza la capa para cubrirse del sol, ya que los vampiros (antes de que Stephenie Meyer llegara con "Crepusculo") no pueden exponerse al sol, por que los hace ceniza.

Respecto a que Jade seguirá siendo West...eso se explicara conforme esta historia avance.

**Bants: **Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior y aquí esta el capitulo, lamentamos la tardanza xD espero y sea de tu agrado

**nunzio guerrero: **Mi querido guerrero ! me alegra leerte en este fic y que bueno que le des una oportunidad a este fic, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Anenan:** :v Perdonar si te confundimos la primera vez que lo leíste, espero que te este gustando este fic.

**Guest: **Que bueno que te este gustando este fic ! :D y si, habra Jori y Catrina, solo que a su debido tiempo.

**badeloverunconditionally: **Pues me alegra que te guste mucho el fic y pues...yo no comento respecto a tu idea xD aunque Albert y yo pensamos usarla, si es que no te molesta.

**mica: **Aqui esta la continuación, espero que te guste.

**Mart: **Aqui esta la continuación y nos alegra te guste la temática entre lobos y vampiros xD

**Marilinn: **jajaja xD pensé que seria bueno que Tori hihiciera una leve referencia a "Crepúsculo" xD y que bueno que te agrade nuestra idea y bueno, aquí esta el capitulo :D

Por mi parte es todo, no se cuando sera la siguiente actualización, así que mentiría si les dijera que seria pronto.

Nos leemos luego, se cuidan mis guerreros.

Dejen review

-Liz West Vega-


	3. Chapter 3

Holoooooo gente sensual!

Lamentamos la tardanza, espero que nos perdonen, por mi parte... Andaba seco de ideas, por parte de mi amiga y colega de letras (xD) la señorita Liz West Vega... Que les diga el sig cap xD.

Ok, ya no los entretengo mas, solo, lean, disfruten, y como siempre... Abajo nos leemos (ja... Como siempre, y apenas vamos empezando con este fic XD!).

Disclaimer.

Ni Victorious ni nickelodeon nos pertenece, de ser asi, tanto Raquel como yo seriamos socios y llevariamos esto a la pantalla grande para opacar a los de crepusculo xD (sin ofender a sus seguidores, a mi me gusta... Leve)

Luna roja en invierno

Capitulo 3

Frankie, dime muchacho, ¿tenemos el apoyo de las familias del sur?.- cuestiono Vladimir señalando que se sentara el joven.

No señor, todo lo contrario... pero... quisiera hablar de eso en otro momento, ahora... bueno, acabo de llegar, y quisiera descansar un poco, ver a mi hermana, y dejar estos detalles del viaje para mañana.- dijo el joven sin tomar asiento, solo se quedó parado cerca de la puerta.

Como quieras muchacho, pero solo dime, ¿cuál es el motivo de su negativa?- cuestiono de nuevo Vladimir.

Solo digamos, señor, que los Kreuk, los Justice y los Gillies, no son simpatizantes de su causa, y no les fue de su agrado escuchar que iba de parte de Vladimir August, con su permiso señor.- dijo el joven girando la perilla y partiendo del cuarto, Vladimir solo se mantuvo en silencio, asintió ante lo dicho por el joven, y al ver que partida, solo se quedó mirando la espalda de Frankie.

"Parece que al final tendré que formar mi propio ejército, ya no se puede contar con los antiguos camaradas.- pensó Vladimir al estar solo en el cuarto.

Vladimir salió de su oficina y se encontró con Beck sentado en una enorme sala leyendo un libro.

Beck... ¿Me permites un momento por favor?,- cuestiono Vladimir, el moreno se paró enseguida y le siguió el paso a la oficina.

Dígame señor.- dijo Beck al entrar al cuarto, Vladimir le hizo una seña de que tonara asiento, la cual obedeció al instante.

Veras muchacho, acabo de recibir la triste noticia de que los antiguos camaradas decidieron cortar lazos conmigo.- Beck, al escuchar esto se apresuró a interrumpir a Vladimir.

¡Deberíamos destruirlos señor!- exclamó ofendido.- semejante ofensa hacia usted debería ser castigada.- Vladimir solo sonrió al sentir cierta complicidad y obediencia ciega por parte del moreno.

De eso quería hablar contigo Beckett, eres uno de mis más valiosos elementos en mi orden privada, mi hija Jade, y su amiga y escudera Catherine deberían ser un poco más como tu.- Beck al escuchar tales halagos solo sonrió.- mira, al parecer ningún vampiro de las zonas aledañas querrá ponerse bajo mi mando, al igual que ninguno estará de acuerdo al plan que quiero efectuar para deshacernos de los perros supe desarrollados, así que, Beckett, necesito saber si tu lealtad esta dirigida al lado correcto.- Vladimir guardo silencio y espero expectante a que Beck respondiera.

Señor, creo que mi respuesta está de más, sabe que tiene mi absoluta obediencia, usted solo diga que necesita, y yo lo hare señor.- La sonrisa que puso Vladimir era muy marcada, estaba satisfecho al oír eso de su subordinado favorito.

Perfecto Beck, pondría a mi hijo Jonathan de tu pupilo, pero aún es muy pequeño para que le enseñes a cazar, y bueno, creo que su padre es el que debería de enseñarle, Jade no creo que sea del tipo de las que obedece a alguien de su misma edad.- Beck solo asintió a lo dicho por Vladimir.- veras Beck, necesito que consigas a tus propios subordinados, que los traigas ante mí para saber qué tipo de gente estas escogiendo, te encomendare una tarea muy delicada, dependiendo de tus resultados, veremos si movemos a Frankie para que tomes su puesto en la orden.- Beck solo alzo u a de sus cejas al escuchar tal oferta, pero había algo que no entendía aun.

"Subordinados, de donde los saco, se supone que ni Frankie consiguió subordinados, ¿acaso hayas zonas que visitar?".- pensaba el moreno.- Señor, disculpe mi pregunta, ¿pero de donde quiere a los subordinados?... Ni el "gran Frankie" pudo conseguir con las demás familias de las villas y castillos vecinos.- cuestiono Beck, Vladimir se puso de pie y le obsequio una sonrisa, se dio vuelta para ver a través del enorme ventanal de su oficina.

Veras Beck, me imagino que sabes cuál es la diferencia entre Jade, Cat, Frankie y tu.- Beck asintió.

Tanto Frankie como Cat son los escuderos de Jade y Jonathan, yo solo soy sirviente suyo señor.- respondió el moreno, Vladimir solo sonrió.

No Beck, me refiero a ramas, a vampiros puros e impuros.- Beck arqueo de nuevo una de sus cejas, sabia poco, muy poco sobre eso.

No mucho Señor, solo sé que podemos convertir a humanos, tal y como lo hizo usted conmigo.- Vladimir interrumpió al moreno.

Exacto Beck, a eso me refiero, Jade, Cat, y Frankie son de "sangre pura", tu, eres "impuro", ya que tus padres eran humanos, y yo te convertí, lo que quiero que hagas es simple, quiero que vayas a las villas más cercanas y conviertas a más gente, al convertirlos, serán tus subordinados, escógelos bien muchacho, y dales una tarea para saber si atinaste a tu elección, eso lo dejo a tu criterio... Sé que hay un vampiro que ronda por las afueras de mi territorio, y no es de mis hordas, espero y sepas que hacer.- Beck sonrió al entender la indirecta, pero solo se preguntaba una cosa, ¿quién era aquel vampiro?.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tori curaba las heridas de Jade en su cuarto, la media latina había tenido que quitarle su playera, dejando a la de piel porcelana en un top deportivo, dejando expuesto su abdomen delineado y su espalda, se veía a simple vista la blancura de todo su cuerpo, Tori solo estaba sorprendida de lo uniforme de la blancura de su piel, parecía que era la porcelana más delicada y fina en la tierra, su hombro derecho tenia las marcas del ataque de David, todo el brazo estaba cubierto por los caminos de su propia sangre hasta los dedos.

Pronto estarás mejor Jadey.- le decía Cat a su amiga de piel porcelana.

Jade se encontraba sentada en la cama de la latina, Cat veía como la latina limpiaba las heridas, Jade solo miraba a la nada, estaba aturdida al saber que su supuesto padre jamás tuvo hijos.

Gra-gracias Victoria... por ayudar a Jade.- dijo Cat alzando la vista a quien curaba a Jade.

No me digas Victoria... se oye muy serio, llámame solo Tori, por favor.- dijo la media latina.

Sipi... gracias Tori.- dijo Cat obsequiando una sonrisa.

¡Tori!... papa quiere hablar con ellas, esta abajo, pregunta si ya terminaste.-pregunto Trina al ver a ambas chicas en la habitación de su hermana.

Trin... dile a mi padre que pronto... pero... ¿para qué quiere hablar con ellas?.- dijo Tori mirando como su hermana miraba atenta a la pelirroja, la cual al verla solo sonrió y miro a Jade.

No lo sé... ¿pero para que quería que las trajeras hasta tu cabaña?- pregunto Trina.

Era para curarle las heridas a Jadey, por cierto... ¿cuánto le falta?.- cuestiono Cat inclinando su cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Cat... solo espera, no seas impaciente.- dijo Jade mirando seria a Cat.

Bueno, ya acabe, ahora solo falta que te limpies toda, en el baño hay toallas limpias, te traeré una playera, esta está destrozada.- dijo Tori, Jade solo la miro alzando su ceja izquierda.

¿Crees que me bañaría aquí?...y más aún...¿piensas enserio que usare alguna playera tuya?... estas muy equivocada, Cat, vámonos.- dijo Jade levantándose.

Espera botellita de leche.-dijo Trina, Jade gruño.- Mi padre aun quiere hablar con ustedes.- le recordó a la de piel porcelana.

No sé para que nos quiera tu padre, pero no me interesa, así que no podría importarme menos.- dijo Jade y estaba a punto de salir por la ventana cuando Cat la interrumpió.

Jadey... yo si quiero saber por qué conoce nuestros apellidos, por fa Jade.- dijo Cat sin pararse del sofá, Jade se encontraba en el borde de la ventana de la habitación, solo se detuvo para escuchar a Cat, Trina estaba gruñendo al ver que la de piel blanquizca no se movía.

Trina, tranquila- dijo Tori al mirar como la mirada de su hermana se tornaba azul, Jade cruzo sus brazos y emitió un gruñido.

No me importa lo que David tenga que decirnos, nosotras nos vamos- dijo Jade tomando del brazo a su amiga y colocándola a su lado mientras caminaba poco a poco a la ventana.

No tan rápido- dijo David entrando a la habitación, ambas vampiresas se tensaron al ver al hombre en aquella habitación.

¿Qué quiere de nosotras?- pregunto Jade, colocando a Cat tras ella, ambas ya se encontraban un poco aturdidas por el olor a perro que era demasiado fuerte en esa cabaña, David se acercó un poco a ellas.

Primero, quiero disculparme por haberte herido, veo que Ryder también te dejo herida- dijo al ver las heridas que ambos brazos de la gótica poseían.

¿Qué quiere de nosotras?- volvió a preguntar la pelinegra, emitiendo un leve gruñido, empezaba a sentir la garganta seca, tenía hambre.

Quiero saber quién eres realmente- dijo el hombre, Jade gruño

Ya le dije quién soy yo…soy Jadelyn August- reclamo la pelinegra, David frunció el ceño.

No es conveniente que me mientas chiquilla, estas en mis tierras y eso te hace vulnerable- advirtió el hombre, Jade sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, Cat se encontraba temblando tras su amiga.

E-es la verdad…- dijo Jade con voz temblorosa, David miro los orbes azulados de la pelinegra y sintió una gran melancolía.

Tus ojos son similares a los de ella….lo sé por qué es imposible encontrar unos ojos como los de ella- dijo el hombre, Jade no entendía muy bien a quien se referirá, ¿acaso se refería a su madre?, pero eso no era posible, su madre había muerto, según Vladimir, al dar a luz a Jade.

No sé de quién habla- dijo Jade.

¿Acaso no te suena la familia West?.- pregunto David, Jade solo alzo su ceja izquierda en forma de duda.

No sé quiénes son, le repito, mi padre es Vladimir August.- se aferraba Jade.

Pequeña, dime algo, sé que es un mal ejemplo, por quienes y que son, pero yo sé que mis hijas son mis hijas por el aroma que las caracteriza, eso es lo que me conecta a ellas.- explicaba David, Jade lo interrumpió con uno de sus comentarios.

Claro, moje a un perro y olerá a kilómetros.- dijo burlonamente Jade.

Como sea niña, pero bueno, te explicaba, por eso sé que son mis hijas, y las identifico, como dices, a kilómetros...¿tu cual crees que sea tu conexión con Vladimir?... Dime.- pidió David mirando con sus ojos entrecerrados.

Yo... Este... Yo...- tartamudeaba la de piel blanquizca después de unos minutos de pensarlo.

Nada niña, nada te conecta, le llamas padre, porque te lo suponías, te apuesto a que jamás se lo llegaste a preguntar, ¿acaso te ha dicho quién es tu madre?, porque ni siquiera, una minúscula seña de parecido a él tienes.- cuestiono nuevamente David.

Él me ha dicho que murió al darme a luz.- dijo Jade sin mirarle a los ojos.

Es muy conveniente... ¿No crees?, supongo que tampoco hay retratos, pinturas, o algo que él diga "tu madre amaba esto"...-decía David, pero nuevamente la de piel nívea lo interrumpía.

¿Por qué hace esto?... Solo nos confunde, ¿acaso es un nuevo plan para matarnos?, jugar con nuestras mentes, eso es nuevo... El perro viejo aprendió un nuevo truco.-respondió Jade con tono dolido.- si... Si ya termino... Nos retiramos.- Jade tomo el brazo de Cat y comenzó a llevarla a la puerta.

Espera Jadelyn... Solo dime algo... Respóndeme algo, ¿podrían responder una cosa más?- dijo David, tanto Jade como Cat pensaban que no tenían nada que más perder, solo asintieron.- díganme... ¿Alguna de ustedes tiene algún familiar... Ya saben, ¿vivo?... Y... ¿Mayor?- tanto Jade como Cat se voltearon a mirarse, un silencio reino por un par de momentos antes de que Cat hablara.

Yo tengo a mi hermano, y... A un primo, aunque no vive por aquí, es del Este, pero a veces nos visita.- Jade miro a Cat seria, pensaba que la pelirroja no tenía por qué dar esa información.

Me gustaría hablar con él, con tu hermano.- Jade miro seria a David.

Claro, en cuanto lo veamos le diremos que "el perro alfa" de los Vega quiere hablar con el.- se burló la de piel porcelana.

Después de intercambiar un par de palabras más, ambas vampiresas salieron rumbo al castillo de Vladimir, Tori y Trina las acompañaban.

Oye... Jade... Ve... ¿Vendrás en otra ocasión?.- pregunto Tori, quien caminaba a la par de Jade enfrente, Cat iba atrás junto con Trina.

¿Porque la pregunta?- cuestiono Jade sin mirarla.

Ni yo lo sé, simple curiosidad... Creo.- respondió la latina.

No lo sé, para ser sincera, quisiera saber por qué tu padre quiere hablar con el hermano de Cat, así que tal vez nos volvamos a ver.- respondió Jade, Tori la miro, e inconscientemente sonrió por un momento. Jade al verla, alzo su ceja izquierda, la morena al notar que le sonreía a Jade se volteo rápidamente.

Y... ¿Por qué crees que tu padre quiera hablar con alguien mayor?- cuestiono después de un momento de silencio.

No lo sé, pero si quieres, ven mañana en la noche, hablare con él para saber, ni siquiera yo lo sé, y también tengo mis dudas.- respondió Tori mirando y perdiéndose en los orbes azulados de Jade.

Las 4 chicas siguieron caminando por aquel bosque, al llegar a los límites de los territorios de David se despidieron y Jade y Cat empezaron su camino al castillo de Vladimir por su cuenta.

¿Seguiras diciendo que fuiste a reclutar a más gente Jadey?.- cuestiono después de un largo momento de silencio la pelirroja a su amiga.

¿Quieres que le diga que estuvimos en las tierras de David Vega, y que nos acogió por un momento y hablamos de el?- respondió Jade con otra pregunta para hacer entrar en razón a Cat.

Cierto, puede que tu padre se enoje.- contesto Cat con un puchero.

Cat... Dime que piensas sobre lo que hablamos con David... Sobre mi padre... Que según no es mi padre.- pidió la de piel blanquizca.

No sé, estaba hablando con Trina sobre eso, y le dije que en cuanto vea a mi hermano, le diré que me acompañe con David, quiero saber sobre que quiere hablar el señor Vega con él, me dejo con la duda.- respondió Cat ladeando su cabeza en forma pensativa.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Frankie se encontraba recostado en la cama de su hermana, cada tanto miraba el reloj enorme colgado en la pared para saber qué hora era, y cuanto estaba tardando su hermana en llegar, desde que estaba en la oficina de Vladimir habían pasado 6 horas, estaba impacientándose.

Volteo de nuevo a ver el reloj, este marcaba las 8:27 pm cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Frankie se levantó de un impulso quedando sentando en la orilla de la cama, Cat y Jade entraban.

¡Catty!... Hermanita.- dijo Frankie abrazando a la pequeña de cabellos rojos.- Jadey, que diab... ¡Qué sucedió!, ¡por qué apestan a lobos!- exclamo Frankie al aspirar el aroma que traía Cat en el cabello.

Cat le hizo señas de que se callara, este hizo caso y la pelirroja cerró la puerta, Jade fue a su armario a tomar una de sus playeras, Frankie se sentó en un sofá que se encontraba en la habitación mirando a Cat y Jade.

Y bien... ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?.- ordeno una explicación el joven.

Estábamos con los Vega... Bueno, con David Vega y su manada.- dijo Jade sentándose en su cama en frente de Frankie, este iba a alzar la voz, pero Cat le ordeno que callara.

Tranquilo hermano, pasaron algunas cosas, pero todo está bien, aunque David nos contó cosas que no sabemos si creer o no...- Cat fue interrumpida por Jade.

Dime la verdad... Acaso Vladimir, al que conocí desde bebe, al único que he llamado padre, pese a nuestras diferencias entre él y yo, ese hombre…¿es mi padre?¿O no?.- cuestiono Jade con los ojos amenazantes de lágrimas.

¿En verdad estuvieron con David Vega?- cuestiono Frankie.

Si... Responde mi pregunta ahora.- ordeno Jade.

Te diré lo que se, No eres una August... Eres una West, pero se supone que David y sus hordas exterminaron a tu familia, Vladimir te rescato, al igual que a mi hermana y a mí... Aunque te seré sincero... Estoy más confundido que ustedes.- dijo el chico, tanto Jade como Cat lo miraron extrañadas.

No te creo, a mí me dicen que Vladimir asesino a mis padres, y el mismo Vladimir me ha dicho durante toda mi vida que mi madre murió al darme a luz... ¿Y tú eres el confundido?... Por Dios Frankie.- exclamo Jade con expresión de estar asqueada.

También estoy confundido, porque al ir por más gente, las familias Kreuk, Justice y Gillies me dicen que no quieren nada que ver con Vladimir, "el asesino de su propia gente"... Ósea que el ha matado vampiros, dijeron que me dejaban vivir por ser un Valentine con los ojos vendados.- dijo Frankie apartando su vista de las chicas.

-¿Con los ojos vendados?... ¿Por qué dirían eso?.- cuestiono Cat inocentemente.

Por qué quieren que me dé cuenta de algo que no había visto antes hermanita.- dijo el chico sonriendo gentilmente a la pelirroja.

Y... ¿Tú que ves de sospechoso con mi pa... Con Vladimir?- cuestiono Jade mirando fijamente al chico.

Solo recuerdo... Que el día que atacaron la villa donde vivíamos... No escuche un solo aullido en toda la zona... Un hombre se me acerco y me golpeo, de allí, desperté en este castillo a lado de ustedes dos, es lo único que recuerdo.- dijo Frankie.- después de eso, Vladimir me dijo que te adoptaría por ser la única sobreviviente de tu familia, al igual que a Cat y a mí, pero nosotros seriamos tus escuderos, para guardar la tradición.- Jade miraba confundida a Frankie.

¿De qué tradición me hablas?- cuestiono la de piel porcelana, Cat también miraba confusa a su hermano.

Mi familia fue escudera de los West desde que tomaron el liderazgo y fueron nombrados como familia de sangre pura, los Valentine, al ser amigos de los West de tiempo atrás, se ofrecieron a llevar la tarea de ser sus escuderos, protectores, guardianes, o como quieras llamarle, pero así es, es un impulso involuntario, no se puede cambiar.- respondió Frankie, Jade estaba más confundida.

Cat y tu son mis amigos, con los cuales crecí, jamás serán sirvientes, no lo acepto.- Cat soltó una leve risilla, Jade volteo a mirarla con el ceño fruncido.-¿de qué te ríes Cat?.- pregunto en tono molesto.

Beck es el sirviente de tu padre, nosotros somos tus escuderos, son cargos muy distintos Jadey, hasta yo se la diferencia, nosotros no tenemos que servirte, solo protegerte, y si, somos tus amigos, y entre amigos deben protegerse, no veo la diferencia.- dijo Cat con una sonrisa cálida.- Frankie, hermano, por cierto, David nos pidió que hablaras con él, quiere conocerte.- El chico abrió los ojos cual platos, estaba sorprendido, y las dudas empezaron a inundar su mente.

Cla... Claro Cat, mañana si... Si quieres vamos... Solo que no hay que decirle nada a Vladimir.- dijo el muchacho, Jade y Cat asintieron, aunque bien sabían que jamás le dirían nada a Vladimir.- ya es hora de dormir, se ven cansadas, y también estoy exhausto, mañana por la mañana hablamos, descansen.- Frankie se despidió de un beso en la frente de su hermana y un simple gesto de Jade, sabía que odiaba que la saludaran o despidieran de beso.- buenas noches, descansen.- dijo y cerró la puerta de la habitación de las chicas para así dirigirse a la suya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuera de ambas zonas, en una villa donde solo habitan humanos, ignorantes de la existencia de licántropos y vampiros, se encontraba en el quiosco un muchacho, dando un pequeño show de títeres y marionetas del cual conseguía dinero para poder comer y sobrevivir, la gente, en forma de semicírculo mirando atentos el desarrollo del espectáculo.

En medio de toda la gente, abriéndose paso para llegar hasta el frente y así apreciar con atención el pequeño espectáculo, un muchacho de piel morena, y cabello largo hasta los hombros miraba atento el acto que transcurría en ese quiosco.

Noble caballero, dime, ¿cómo piensas subir a esta, la torre más alta del reino?, si han quitado la puerta, y colocaron un muro, no hay manera en la que puedas entrar.-decía el chico interpretando a Rapunzel con las marionetas.

Hermosa princesa, solo deja caer tu cabello, que yo escalare con este para poder estar a tu lado.- exclamo fingiendo que era el príncipe.

Con los hilos de la marioneta de la princesa, arrojo una trenza que, de la pequeña torre, llego al suelo, la marioneta del príncipe empezó a escalar, nadie podía negar que era un trabajo excelente, limpio y entretenido.

¡Oh por Dios!, caballero, ¡me está doliendo el pelo!.- exclamo en un grito la marioneta de la princesa, toda la audiencia comenzó a reír, era una interpretación cómica del cuento, y a la gente le agradaba.

La pequeña obra término, la gente pasaba y dejaba monedas y billetes en una pequeña funda que estaba enfrente del escenario improvisado, el titiritero estaba recogiendo las cosas con las que llevo la representación, el chico de cabello hasta los hombros se acercó.

Excelente obra amigo, ¿de dónde sacaste tal ingenio?.- pregunto, el titiritero lo miro desde abajo comenzando a ponerse de pie.

Gracias, creo que fue de mi padre, el hacia estas presentaciones para poder pagarnos la escuela a mis hermanos y a mí, y también poder comer.- explico con una sonrisa el titiritero.

Oh, valla, entiendo, Beck... Me llamo Beck.- se presentó el moreno.

Robert, pero todos me dicen Robbie.- estiro la mano el titiritero, Beck la estrecho.

Te tengo una propuesta, conozco a alguien que amaría estas presentaciones, te daré 5,000 dólares para que aceptes, así puedes dárselos a tu familia y acompañarme, ¿qué dices?, ¿aceptas?- el titiritero se quedó sorprendido, nunca antes alguien había hecho una propuesta de esta magnitud.

Cla... Claro.- antes de que terminara de hablar Robbie, Beck saco un fajo de billetes y se lo extendió, Robbie miraba aun desconfiado el dinero.

Vamos amigo, tómalo.- dijo, Robbie accedió al final y tomo el dinero, con rapidez guardo todas sus marionetas y títeres para emprender el camino a su casa, la cual se encontraba a las afueras de la villa.

Beck lo siguió, al ver la casa, se sorprendió de esta, era una cabaña muy pequeña de madera casi podrida, muy oscura, la mayoría de las ventanas estaban rotas, cubiertas por alguna tela o plástico.

Beck se quedó parado a medio camino, excusándose y diciendo que esperaría allí mientras admiraba los alrededores.

El titiritero no demoro mucho, salió para poder encontrarse con Beck, el cual lo recibió con una sonrisa.

De acuerdo amigo, vamos.- señalo a la profundidad del bosque, Robbie asintió y se encaminaron.

Valla, no me has dicho hasta donde es, también a mí se me paso preguntártelo, ¿dónde es?.- termino preguntando colocándose unos anteojos de cristal circular, en su mano izquierda cargaba una maleta con todas las marionetas y títeres de su show.

Esta algo retirado, pero no te impacientes mi amigo, ahora no iremos a el castillo.- exclamo Beck volteando a todos lados, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie a la redonda para actuar.

¿Castillo?... Valla, ¿entonces a donde nos dijimos?- cuestiono de nuevo.

Dime, Robbie, ¿crees en los vampiros?.- pregunto Beck.

¿Perdón?, que estupidez, esas cosas no exis... ¡DIOS!, ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!- gritaba desgarradoramente el chico de lentes mientras era sostenido de las manos por Beck, el cual succionaba y a su vez inyectaba el veneno en la sangre del titiritero.-¿que... Que eres?... ¿que... Q... Que me has hecho?- pregunto al separarse de Beck, estaba tambaleándose, al dar unos pasos hacia atrás, cayó de espaldas y se sostenía con la mano derecha el cuello, sentía su cuerpo hervir, su sangre la sentía espesa, si mirada de tornaba borrosa, solo podía ver a Beck, que estaba enfrente de él, sonriendo con un hilo de sangre que escurría del extremo de su boca en la punta de sus labios.

Bienvenido a la familia August... Robbie, fue lo último que escucho el titiritero antes de caer inconsciente en la tierra a lado de un arbol.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Robbie se sentía aturdido, abrió de a poco los ojos, miro al cielo, vio la luna llena, un ligero color oxido se reflejaba en ella, haciendo que todo se tornara en estilo sepia, sr miro rodeado de árboles, se imaginaba que lo sucedido era solo un sueño, empezó a recordada, y comenzó a reír cuando le llego a la mente la imagen de Beck entregándole un fajo de billetes, ¿quién le daría siquiera 100 dólares a un titiritero callejero? Lo máximo que le habían entregado fueron 10 dólares, y solo se los habían aventado al estuche, sin siquiera verle a los ojos, rio ironía al pensar que su suerte había cambiado.

Su sorpresa fue tan enorme que casi se le detiene el corazón al ver a Beck de pie de espaldas mirando a la nada.

¿Que... Que me hiciste?.- pregunto en un susurro después de pasar su mano por su cuello y sentir la marca que Beck había dejado en su cuello.

Por fin despertaste Robbie, pensé que me había excedido y habías muerto, pero veo que si atine, no cualquiera tolera el veneno y lo asimila tan rápido, 1 hora te tomo la transformación, me imagino que sientes la garganta seca.- hablo Beck sin voltear a verlo.

¡DIME QUE FUE LO QUE ME HICISTE!.- grito Robbie al borde de la desesperación.

Relájate Robbie, deberías de estar contento, acabo de regalarte el don... De la eternidad.- exclamo Beck mirándolo al fin.

No... No entiendo... ¡A QUE DIABLOS TE REFIERES!.- volvió a gritar Robbie, con su nueva velocidad adquirida por la transformación, se paró, y en un instante estuvo a punto de atacar a Beck, el moreno solo estiro su brazo para tomar el cuello de Robbie.

Ahora escúchame bien Robert, tu vida pasada, el ir cada tanto al quiosco para presentar tu estúpida obra termino, quieras o no cambiaste, te cambie, y estas obligado a servirme, o te mueres, y las probabilidades de ver a tu familia serán de cero, ¿entendiste?.- Robbie tenía los ojos amenazantes al llanto, quería y deseaba ver de nuevo a su familia, ni siquiera se despidió de ellos como debería. Débilmente asintió.- de acuerdo, ahora, si en verdad quieres servirme, te daré una pequeña prueba, si fallas, date por muerto, y además, iré a asesinar a Toda. Tu. Familia... ¿soy claro?.- dijo el moreno, nuevamente Robbie asintió.

Ambos muchachos caminaron por el bosque por alrededor de 2 horas en total silencio, Robbie se encontraba aun confundido, pero decidió no hacer más preguntas, era un joven hogareño que decidió dejar la escuela cuando su padre desapareció, así, el trabajando en lo que solía hacer su padre, llevaba dinero para que su madre preparara algo de comer, y con el trabajo de su madre, que consistía en ser la sirvienta de la familia más adinerada de la villa, sus hermanos podían asistir a la escuela.

Caminaron por un par de horas más, todo a su alrededor eran árboles y arbustos, Robbie no sabía a donde iban, esa zona del enorme bosque jamás la había visitado antes, en cambio Beck sabía bien que estaban dando vueltas al territorio de Vladimir, en busca de "la prueba" de Robbie.

Robbie, ¿ves a esa persona?- cuestiono Beck rompiendo el silencio.

¿Donde?.- pregunto el titiritero.

Allá, como a unos 300 metros, sigue mi dedo.-

¿Está bromeando?, como piensa que puedo ver a tal dis... ¡Dios!, puedo verlo!, pero... - Beck lo interrumpió poniéndose el dedo índice en la boca.

Él es otro vampiro, no sé a qué viene, pero por seguridad de la familia August, y el clan, debe ser eliminado, esa es tu prueba, ¿entiendes?.- explico Beck.

¿Quiere que lo asesine?-

Así es, entiendes rápido, eso me gusta, ahora, pon atención, yo me acercare a preguntarle por que viene a estas tierras, y cuando le saque toda la información que necesito, tú lo atacaras, es simple, si fallas, él te asesinara, si lo matas antes, pasaste la prueba, así de sencillo, ¿de acuerdo?.- explico el moreno, Robbie asintió y Beck camino hacia el sujeto que señalaba.

Buenas noches amigo, ¿quién eres y que haces por aquí?.- cuestiono Beck una vez acercándose al muchacho.

Ho... Hola, me llamo Ralph Hoffman, ¿quién eres tú?.- cuestiono el muchacho poniéndose en guardia a los movimientos de Beck, el cual aun seguía caminando al joven.

Beckett Oliver, dime Ralph, al parecer estas muy, pero muy lejos de tu casa, ¿de dónde eres?.- volvió a cuestionar.

¿Para qué tantas preguntas Beckett?.-

Yo no me pondría a alegar el porqué de las preguntas, estando en la posición en la que te encuentras, responde.-

Ok, no tengo nada que perder.- dijo dando una sonrisa.- soy de un pueblo cercano, del este, a un par de días de aquí, eh venido a explorar.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Es mentira, si fueras de un pueblo cercano, sabrías que lo más cerca de aquí es una villa de licántropos, y para llegar del este, tendrías que pasar a esos apestosos perros, dime, de. Donde. Vienes.- pidio impacientándose Beck.

Ya te lo dije, solo estaba explorando, rodee las tierras de los lobos y note que aquí ya no es territorio de ellos.- volvió a explicar Ralph.

Eso es mas creíble, pero aun así sigues mintiendo, ¿qué haces explorando estas tierras además?.-

Como lo dijiste, y lo vuelvo a repetir, explorando.

Valla, un explorador que se toma días para explorar una zona. Veras Ralph, no quiero ser agresivo, dime que estás haciendo por acá, y que buscas y te prometo no hacerte daño.- Amenazo Beck.

¿Tu... me estas amenazando?... Que iluso.- dijo Ralph colocando sus manos a sus costados, su mirada se tornó rojiza muy oscura, Beck solo sonrió sin apartar su vista de Ralph.

La mirada de Beck se tornó azulada, Ralph se acercaba a una gran velocidad, el moreno solo se cubría para recibir el primer golpe, el cual nunca llego, en cambio, un estruendoso sonido se hizo presente, seguido de el crujir de un árbol. Robbie tenía su mirada también azulada, y dejaba ver sus colmillos, emitía gruñidos y apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

Valla que eres rápido Robbie.- dijo Beck con una sonrisa.

¿Quiere que acabe de una vez con él?.- cuestiono Robbie viendo como Ralph intentaba pararse, Robbie le había dado un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha y una patada, la cual fue la que lo mando al árbol, en las costillas derechas, rompiéndoselas.

En... Entonces es cierto lo que dicen las de... Las demás familias, que... Que la gente de Vladimir es... Es una cobarde que ataca por la espalda.- exclamo Ralph sentándose en el suelo sujetándose el costado a causa del dolor.

Aun no Robbie, él no es un explorador, el viene a otra cosa, y hay que saber a qué, ven, creo que esos golpes harán a que se quede quieto por un buen rato.- Beck se acercaba a Ralph, Robbie lo seguía.-tómale ambas manos y tuércelas.- ordeno y Robbie asintió.- ahora Ralph, habiendo escuchado que sabes bien donde estas, dime, ¿a qué viniste?.-

So.. Solo soy un mensajero.- decía quejándose de la posición en la que se encontraba, Robbie tenía sus manos estiradas hacia atrás de su espalda, y las tenía torciéndolas hacia afuera.

Esa si es la verdad Ralph, dime, ¿acaso costaba decirlo desde un principio?, nos hubiéramos evitado todo esto ¿no crees?- se burló Beck tomando la cabellera negra de Ralph para alzarle la vista y verlo.-valla, aun tienes la fuerza para mantener esa bella mirada rojiza, dime, que mensaje y a quien iba dirigido.- ordeno apretando el cabello de Ralph ocasionando más dolor al chico.

Ambos sabemos que no diré nada acerca de eso, así que termina de una puta vez.- dijo entre dientes Ralph, para terminar escupiendo la cara de Beck.

Aun sigues siendo testarudo después de todo lo esto... Robbie.- el aludido siguió torciendo ambos brazos, Ralph solo se quejaba tratando de poner fuerza suficiente para no ceder, fue inútil. En un momento el izquierdo termino rompiéndose, Ralph grito desgarradoramente y miro a Beck con odio, este solo miraba sonriendo.- ¿ahora me lo dirás?, o quieres seguir sufriendo.-

¡PUDRETE!...- Robbie rompió el otro brazo, haciendo que Ralph gritara con todas sus fuerzas.

Como quieras amigo... Robbie, hazme el honor por favor.- el chico solo soltó los brazos, tomo la cabeza de Ralph, este aun lo miraba con la mirada rojiza.

Lo... Lo siento.- murmuro Robbie a Ralph.

No lo lamentes, solo hazlo.- dijo entre dientes e hincado, mirando atento a Robbie con el ceño fruncido y sus colmillos pronunciados.

Robbie torció la cabeza de Ralph con tal fuerza que la volteo a su espalda, el cuerpo cayó sin vida al suelo, sus colmillos empezaron a retraerse y su mirada poco a poco se apagaba al color café oscuro que tenia anterior a la pequeña pelea.

Bien hecho Robbie, ahora escucha esto con atención, y grábatelo bien, todo vampiro que traicione a Vladimir, o quiera atacarlo, a él o a su gente, debe morir.- dijo Beck poniendo su mano en el hombro del aludido.- ahora vamos a cazar algún ciervo o animal, muero de sed, y tú debes de estar desesperado por la misma ¿no?.- ambos emprendieron camino a la profundidad del bosque, Robbie se mantenía en silencio, solo volteo la vista hacia el cuerpo del hombre que había dejado tirado en ese árbol, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, no sentía remordimiento como tal, solo una leve incomodidad.

Continuara...

Les gusto? quisiéramos saber sus opiniones, un review no estaría mal jejejeje

Respuesta a los reviews

NUNZIO GUERRERO: Espero que este cap haya aclarado un poco tu duda respecto a la actitud de David y si, tienes razón, lobos y vampiros ya están trillados, pero a Liz y a mi nos alegra que te este gustando como va tomando trama este fic y el que le hayas dado chance, esperamos que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado

SAKURITASAN: Así es, David conoce a la madre de Jade, eso lo explicaremos mas adelante y las capas pueden servir para cubrirse del sol y lamentamos la tardanza

BANTS: Espero que este cap aclare tus dudas respecto al porque David quiere ayudar a Jade y a Cat y el porque llego Frankie al castillo y saludos para ti también

MICA: He aquí el cap, espero y te haya gustado :)

MART: Jejeje si, David conoce a la madre de Jade y ya veras, se ira poniendo mas bueno este fic

MARILINN: Gracias por decir que nosotros dos somo muy buenos y el odio de Victoria hacia Ryder...¿quien no lo odia, sinceramente? xD si, es muy comprensible y si, Jade es muy genial y aquí esta el capitulo

NICTE MOLINA: Gracias por decir que te gusta como escribimos y aquí esta el capitulo, lamentamos la demora

KALI: Aquí esta el cap :) espero que te haya gustado

TASIA: Habra mas Cat x Trina mas adelante y no conocemos al autor del que nos cuentas

BELLAGAMES23: Nos alegra que te guste :D y esperamos que te guste este cap :D y gracias por lo de que vale la pena leer este fic :D

BADELOVERUNCONDITIONALLY: Liz y yo discutimos tu idea y la pondremos mas adelante en el fic, nos alegra que te este gustando

Bueno, es todo por hoy, nos leemos pronto.

BYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!

Arandiagrande.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, guerreros! ¿Como estan?, espero que bien.

Si, se que Albert y yo no tenemos excusa por haber dejado a un lado este fic. Pero prometemos no tardarnos mucho, ya que tenemos ya la historia desarrollada y ademas tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes.

Este cap lo escribió Albert xD yo solo me di la tarea de corregir una que otra falta de ortografía, el próximo prometo escribirlo yo.

En fin, espero este cap les guste. Los reviews no serán respondidos en este cap

**NOTA: Victorious no nos pertenece. Le pertenece a Dan y a Nickelodeon **

* * *

Robbie recorría el castillo de Vladimir, mientras Beck hablaba con este. El neonato decidió dar un tour y ver de que trataba la nueva vida que lo condenaba su estado actual.

–Holis, ¿quién eres? Jamás te había visto antes por aquí –cuestiono Cat, quien acababa de dejar la habitación que compartía con Jade para ir a la cocina, a ver si encontraba algo que saciara una ansiedad que traía por cazar.

–Hola... M-me llamo Robbie Shapiro, y... Ahmm... Soy... ¿Nuevo? –en realidad no sabía cómo presentarse ahora el ex-titiritero, no sabía si decir que era nuevo, o que lo habían convertido en contra de su voluntad, no sabía en realidad nada de esta, su ahora, nueva vida.

–Holis Robbie, mi nombre es Catherine, pero puedes llamarme Cat, es más corto, y me gusta cómo suena, y ¿Quién te trajo aquí? –la verdadera pregunta que quería hacer Cat era quien lo había convertido. Sabía que no era un Vampiro puro. Los ojos con un pequeño brillo azulado lo delataban, Cat bien sabía que todo neonato, al estar calmado, enseñaba un leve brillo del color de su "creador".

–Fue el señor Beck, el... Me trajo, por así decirlo, y tu ¿cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?–pregunto el chico de afro.

–Desde que nací –contesto Cat, mirándolo con curiosidad –, ¿entonces Beck te transformo?- pregunto, tomando al fin un dulce hallado en una pequeña alacena, costumbre arraigada por su hermano desde que era muy pequeña, al fin de suprimir si deseo natural de sed y de cazar.

–Este... Si –respondió viéndola con curiosidad. Cat jugueteo con el dulce en su boca y le sonrió.

–Ok, ¿y de dónde eras?- pregunto inclinando y apoyando sus codos en una pequeña barra de mármol.

Esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa al ex-titiritero. _"¿De dónde vengo?" _Se preguntó internamente. _"Cierto... Ya no poder ver a mi familia como antes, creo que lo mejor será quedarme aquí y controlarme por un tiempo. No sería sensato ir a visitarlos en estos días, lo más seguro es que los vea como alimento"_ recordó que, cuando termino Beck de enseñarle a cazar, le dijo que era libre de ir y venir, si de visitar a su familia se trataba.

–Era de un poblado, el más cercano a este bosque, se podría decir que hoy es mi primer día. O noche, de mi estado actual, Beck me trajo y nos encontramos con un sujeto... Se llamaba... –antes de dar más información de la pedida, Beck entraba al cuarto donde estaban ambos chicos platicando, interrumpiendo la charla.

–Eso no fue lo que te preguntaron Robbie, ¿o sí, Cat? –cuestiono mirando con cierto recelo al de afro. El pobre se estremecio al escuchar la voz amenazante de su creador.

–Lo siento señor, estaba deambulando por aquí, y me encontré con ella. Nos presentamos y empezamos a charlar.- dijo Robbie desviando la vista de Beck.

–Tranquilo Beck, creo que a Vladimir le gustara la idea de tener a un nuevo integrante para la familia de impuros – dijo inocentemente Cat, a lo cual Beck, no lo vio de esa manera. Todo lo contrario, lo vio como una ofensa.

– ¡Escucha inútil! –le dijo entre dientes, tomándola del cuello de su camisa y de manera amenazante. Sus ojos se tornaron a un azul profundo, señal de que la atacaría, Robbie no sabía qué hacer, tampoco entendió el comentario de "impuros" – ¡tienes suerte de ser la cuidadora de Jade, más que de pertenecer a el linaje de los Valentine y ser una vampiresa de sangre pura! ¡De no ser por esos detalles, te destrozaría en este mismo instante, ridículo intento de vampiro! –le dijo aun entre dientes. Cat solo lo miro con duda, no entendía el por qué se había puesto a la defensiva Beck.

–Suelta a mi hermana en este mismo instante, imbécil!- rugió Frankie, Beck, al escuchar la voz del hermano de Cat, aflojo el agarre del que la tenía y volteo para verlo. En el momento que lo estaba haciendo, fue tomado del cuello y azotado en una pared cercana. Frankie lo mantuvo sujeto y presionaba el cuello de Beck, este hacia intentos inútiles con ambas manos para que Frankie lo soltara. Robbie intento meterse en la pelea, pero de la nada, Jade salto y lo tiro al suelo, lo sujetaba con una fuerza descomunal, la cual lo presionaba sin posibilidad de hacer nada.

–La próxima vez que vea o sepa que le pones una mano encima a mi hermana, te matare.- amenazo Frankie, Beck aun en la posición que estaba, comenzó a reírse.

–Tú no tienes oportunidad... por más fuerte q-que seas –dijo entrecortadamente, producto de la asfixia provocada por el agarre de Frankie.

– ¿Quieres salir y ver quién gana? El que no tiene oportunidad eres tu Beckett, te destrozaría en un mano a mano.- dijo Frankie, Beck solo solto otra risa.

Frankie solto en un movimiento el agarre en el que tenia al moreno, este se dejo caer al suelo y empezo a toser, se sobaba el cuello.

¿Quien eres?.- pregunto finalmente Jade a Robbie.

Robbie.- solto despues de tomar suficiente aire, Frankie lo miro atento y supo deminmediato que era un neonato al servicio de Beck.

¿para que quieres a un neonato Beck?.- pregunto Frankie acercandose a Robbie.

No es de tu interes.- dijo de mala manera Beck.

De acuerdo, se lo preguntare a Vladimir mañana, Cat, ya vete a tu cuarto.- di

De acuerdo, se lo preguntare a Vladimir mañana, Cat, ya vete a tu cuarto.- dijo volteando a ver a la peliroja.

Sipi... ¿Yo sola?.- cuestiono con inocencia, aunque se encontraba asustada por el pequeño percance con Beck y Robbie, Jade la miro y fue a su lado.

Vamos Catty, yo ya tengo sueño.- dijo la pelinegra encaminandose a su habitacion.

Xxxxxxxxx

Cat, que fue lo que paso con Beck y el neonato.- una vez, estando en la habitacion de las chicas, Vladimir pregunto a su hermana.

No... No se a que te refieres Frankie, estaba hablando con el... El neonato, se llama Robbie, ¿que quieres saber?.- pregunto Cat, estaba confundida.

¿Que fue lo que te dijo Robbie Cat?.- Jade cuestionaba ahora.

Que Beck fue quien lo convirtio, y que estaban en el bosque donde encontraron a un sujeto, pero ya no me dijo mas, llego Beck y fue grosero.- dijo la peliroja abrazando la almohada de su cama donde estaba sentada.

Frankie solo miraba serio el relato de su hermana menor, queria saber quien era aquel sujeto, y cual hania sido su destino, y por que estaba en rierras de Vladimir, lo unico que no sabia, era como ibtener esa informacion.

Frankie, tengo hambre... Salgamos a cazar algo ¿si?.- pregunto haciendo un puchero.

Cat, acabas de comer un caramelo, ¿no fue suficiente?.- pregunto Jade.

Los caramelos no sirven para el hambre Jadey, tu lo dijiste, ademas quiero cazar.- dijo Cat cruzando sus brazos, Frankie solo miro con media sonrisa a Jade.

Creo que la malcreaste mas de lo que ya estaba Jade, pero esta bien, yo tambien quiero salir a cazar, como en los viejos tiempos.- dijo Frankie poniendose de pie, Cat solo dijo un "Yay" de alegria y se puso de pie para correr al baño y cambiarde, Jade solo bufo y la siguio.

Xxxxxxxxx

Los tres chicos se encontraban en el interior del bosque, Cat iba a mas de 15 metros de distancia de Jade y Frankie, el cual estaba pensativo, Jade noto al chico y empezo a charlar con el.

¿Que pasa Frankie?.- cuestiono sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

Nada, solo que... Sigo pensando en lo que dijo Cat, de lo que le dijo el neonato mas bien, de aquel

sujeto que encontraron en el bosque... ¿Que habra sido de el? Y mas aun ¿un neonato despues de mas de 15 años de no haberlos con Vladimir?- Jade miraba a Frankie, tambien se lo habia preguntado, pero no habia hecho ningun comentario al respecto.

¿Que crees que este pasando? ¿Nos estaran ocultando algo?.- cuestino la de piel blanquisca.

Lo mas seguro es que si Jade, te confesare algo, pero no quiero que le comentes nada a Cat ¿de acuerdo?.- dijo Frankie, Jade asintio.

Bueno, desde hace tiempo que eh sentido inseguridad en el castillo, ya no es como antes, que saliamos y haciamos lo que quisieramos, la mirada de Vladimir hacia ti, en especial, es muy peculiar, y de la nada, ah tomado a Beck como su brazo derecho, no se, espero estar equivocado, pero siento que se avecina algo muy malo para nosotros, en especial para ustedes dos, y bueno, mi viaje lo ocupe para visitar a un primo, y pedirle que nos dejara vivir con el, a los tres, si aceptas, claro.- Jade miraba seria al muchacho, solo bufo antes de comenzar a hablar.

Tienes razon Frankie, todo se a tornado muy raro de unos años atras hasta hoy, tambien lo eh notado, pero rechazare tu oferta, y creo que Cat tambien lo hara, ¿a que primo te refieres por cierto?.- cuestiono Jade, el muchacho solo nego con la cabeza.

No es para que, cuando regresemos, preparemos maletas y nos marchemos, es para que piensen, les dare tiempo para que lo analizen y me den una respuesta, y hablo de...- el grito de Cat a lo lejos interrumpio a Frankie, este, al igual que Jade, emprendieron una carrera con velocidad sobrehumana a donde estaba la peliroja.

¿¡Que pasa Cat por que gritaste!?.- llego siciendo Jade alterada, Frankie llego momentos despues, pero la escena lo dejo congelado.

El cuerpo de un sujeto en el suelo, con la cabeza volteada hacia su espalda, ambos brazos igualmente volteados y rotos, se encontraba a lado de un arbol, con la marca de un gran golpe en el, Frankie se empezo a acercar al cuerpo, al llegar a el vio el rostro de este y solo atino a poner su mano en su frente.

Oh por Dios...- susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que Jade y Cat lo escucharan.

¿Lo conocias Frankie?.- pregunto Jade, Cat habia ocultado el rostro en el abrazo en el que estaba con Jade, la peliroja no podia siquiera dejar a su amiga, estaba aterrada.

Se llamaba Ralph, era un amigo que conoci en la casa de mi primo... No se a que vino, pero si se quien lo mato.- dijo y los ojos del chico se tornaron de un rojo profundo muy oscuro, incluso mas que los de su hermana pequeña, sus colmillos sobresalieron de manera prinunciada, a una velocidad considerable rapida.

Calma Frankie... De seguro fueron los lobos que pasaron las fronteras.- dijo Jade, el muchacho la volteo a ver y clavo su mirada en los ojos azulados de Jade, la chica de piel porcelana lo miraba seria, sabia que por mas enojado que se encontrara Frankie, este jamas la

Calma Frankie... De seguro fueron los lobos que pasaron las fronteras.- dijo Jade, el muchacho la volteo a ver y clavo su mirada en los ojos azulados de Jade, la chica de piel porcelana lo miraba seria, sabia que por mas enojado que se encontrara Frankie, este jamas la tocaria, ni a su hermana.

No Jade... Los lobos lo hubieran destrozado... ¡Cat dijo que el neonato menciono a un "sujeto" en el bosque! Beck llego a interrumpir la platica ¿por que?... ¡AQUI ESTA LA MALDITA RESPUESTA! ¡No querian que supieramos que asesinaron a alguien en el bosque!.- decia aun enojado y gritaba Frankie, lo unico que queria hacer era asesinar a Beck.

Emprendio carrera a velocidad sobre humana al castillo de Vladimir, Jade solto a Cat para alcanzar al muchacho, la peliroja hizo lo mismo que su amiga y corrio tras de ellos. Jade se lanzo hacia Frankie, tirandolo al suelo y abrazandolo para inmovilizarlo.

No... No creo que sea buena idea Frank, recuerda que mi padre lo apoyara.- Jade se guardaba su coraje ante el moreno, no queria que el muchacho hiciera algo que perjudicara a los tres.

Cat miraba a Jade y su hermano, estos dos se estaban parando, Frankie se empezó a relajar, sus colmillos se contraían y su vista se tornaba de nuevo a café oscuro, igual a la de su hermana menor.

¿Sabes Jade? Tienes razon... Quiero que me lleves con esos lobos, con David, quiero saber que es lo que tiene que hablar.- tanto Jade como Cat lo miraron curiosas.

De... De acuerdo, ¿cuándo?- pregunto Jade.

Ahora.- dijo autoritariamente el mayor.

¡YAAAY! Iremos a ver a Trina.- dijo Cat dando aplausos y pequeños saltos, Frankie la miro extrañado, ¿desde cuándo tenía esa amistad con ese lobo? Se preguntaba. Ignoro aquella pregunta y junto a ambas vampiresas se dirigió a las tierras de David Vega.

….

-¡Trina!- gruño Tori, transformándose en humana de nuevo, al ver que su hermana le había robado la liebre que había cazado. El lobo marrón con manchas negras solo meneo un poco la cola y se inclinó sobre sus patas delanteras. Tori solo suspiro.

-Trina por favor, ya somos muy maduras como para estos juegos- reclamo la latina, el lobo no hizo más que darse la media vuelta y correr -¡Trina!- volvió a gritar, corriendo detrás de aquel lobo, transformándose durante el proceso en uno también.

El juego había durado tan solo quince minutos. Hasta que ambas hermanas Vega percibieran dos aromas familiares. Sus corazones se agitaron felices al reconocer que eran Jade y Cat, pero eso solo duro unos segundos y pasaron al modo de alerta al detectar un tercer aroma nuevo.

Ambos lobos corrieron hasta la frontera del oeste, donde se encontraron a Jade y Cat, junto con un chico desconocido. Se ocultaron entre unos árboles y agudizaron sus orejas en señal de alerta.

¿Quién era aquel chico bastante similar a Cat? ¿Y por qué estaba en las tierras de su padre? Las únicas que tenían el "_derecho" _ de entrar a las tierras eran Cat y Jade.

-¡Holis, Tori! ¡Holis, Trina!- saludo la pequeña pelirroja mirando hacia donde estaban. Claro que no iban a engañar a la pelirroja o a Jade. Ambos lobos salieron de entre los arboles donde estaban ocultos, volvieron a su forma humana y saludaron al trio de vampiros.

-Vaya, creo que a alguien le gusta mucho venir a estos lugares- comento burlona Tori, mirando a la pelinegra.

-No te creas importante, Vega- bufo Jade, desviando su vista -¿Por qué mejor no te vas a comer tus croquetas?-

-¿Y ahora que te trae por aquí? ¿No crees que ya son muchos los venados que se te escapan hasta acá?-

-¡YAAAY! Iremos a ver a Trina.- dijo Cat dando aplausos y pequeños saltos, Frankie la miro extrañado, ¿desde cuando tenia esa amistad con ese lobo? Se preguntaba. …. La sala estaba en completo silencio. Trina no quitaba la vista de Frankie y este le mantenía la mirada, marrón contra marrón. -Frankie- hablo Cat, rompiendo el silencio –deberías de dejar de mirar a Trina, no nos van a hacer nada- -Es una Vega- respondió el joven, sin apartar su mirada de la morena. -Tampoco me agrada tenerte aquí, chupasangre- Frankie frunció el ceño al escuchar eso – bastante tengo con la botellita de leche y la pelirroja- un gruñido fue lo único que salió de la garganta del joven, Cat solo tomo el brazo de su hermano y le decía que todo estaba bien, que estaban a salvo. Solo una vez, ella y Jade habían visto a Frankie enojado y era una escena que ambas no querían volver a ver. -Trina- reclamo Tori, tomando del brazo a su hermana –papá te ordeno que vinieras, pero para que desviaras a los lobos que perciban el aroma de los vampiros, no para que iniciaras una pelea con uno de ellos- Trina bufo y se giró, saliendo de la cabaña de Tori. -Lo siento- se disculpó Cat. -No te preocupes- dijo Tori, sonriéndole a Cat –Trina suele ser impulsiva a veces- Cat solo soltó una risilla. Después de eso, la sala volvió a quedar en pleno silencio. Hasta que el ruido de la puerta abriéndose llamara la atención de los tres jóvenes. -Papá…- -Bueno- hablo Jade, interrumpiendo a Tori -¿Qué es eso que quería hablar con Frankie?- pregunto, sin dejar su lugar, cerca de la ventana de la cabaña. -Primero que nada- dijo el hombre, poniendo su mirada en Frankie –Tú eras un cachorro cuando tu clan fue atacado, ¿no recuerdas algo de esa noche?- Frankie se quedó en silencio, bajando su mirada. -Yo…- empezó el joven, haciendo que la mirada de ambas vampiresas se posaran en el –yo solo recuerdo haber visto fuego a mi alrededor, tenía solo seis años, lo único que me había importado era sacar a mi hermana de ese lugar...nuestro clan había sido incendiado y papá y mamá no estaban….no quería oír a Cat llorar….ella era solo un bebé…- David asintió a aquello que Frankie había dicho – no mire para atrás, solo éramos Cat, yo y la pañalera donde venían cosas de mi hermana y cosas mías, fueron minutos después que Vladimir nos encontró, nos llevó a su castillo y fue cuando me dijo que cuidara de Jade….en ese entonces siendo, al igual que Cat, una bebe. Él me dijo que la pobre de Jade había perdido a su madre, que su clan, junto con el mío y otros más habían sido atacados por ustedes…los Vega…- David soltó una sonora carcajada al escuchar aquello dicho por Frankie, lo cual hizo que tanto Jade y Cat le miraran con cierta molestia. -Vaya que Vladimir es experto en lavar cerebros- se burló el hombre –pero no te culpo por haberle creído, muchacho, eras solo un cachorro, al igual que Jadelyn y Catherine- comento, acercándose al sillón de tres cuerpos que había en la sala. -¿Y cómo sabemos que en verdad no es usted el que nos quiere lavar el cerebro?- pregunto Jade, acercándose a Cat y Frankie. -¿Por qué querría hacer eso?- -Es un Vega- comento la pelinegra, con cierta molestia. -Y tu una West- respondió David - No me sorprendería el que Vladimir tenga algo planeado para ti y tu amiga, ambas son hijas de unos grandes y poderosos vampiros- aquello hizo que Jade y Cat se miraran confundidas y curiosas. -¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto Frankie. -Ustedes son hijos de Kanye y Ariana Valentine, ambos líderes del clan Valentine- dijo David, mirando a los hermanos Valentine –y tú, eres hija de George y Elizabeth West, igual líderes del clan West- dijo, ahora mirando a Jade. Los tres vampiros se quedaron en shock. Era mucha información que les era imposible digerir pronto. -¿C-como sabe de nuestros padres?- pregunto Frankie, mirando al lobo Alfa. -Porque conviví con ellos- -Creí que los lobos y los nuestros nunca se habían llevado bien- comento Cat, aun en shock. -Bah, estereotipos que la gente utiliza para hacerse ricas con libros, historias y peliculas- comento con desagrado David. -Entonces…. ¿cómo es que convivio con nuestros padres?- pregunto Jade, mirando a David. -Porque hace años atrás no existía la rivalidad entre vampiros y hombres lobos- empezó David –Ellos entraban a nuestras tierras y nosotros a las de ellos y vivíamos en tranquilidad, fue por eso que conocí a sus padres, desde niños nos encontrábamos en las fronteras de nuestras tierras y siempre adorábamos jugar juntos…- dijo el hombre, sonriendo con melancolía. Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron extrañados. -Y entonces... ¿Por qué ahora el odio entre las especies?.- cuestiono Frankie acomodandose en el sofa. -Fue... cuando Vladimir entro a la comunidad de los West.- las facciones de David se habian puesto serieas.- Todo empezo una noche... Yo iba a ver a Elizabeth para hacer nuestra ya tipica competencia de caceria, ya estabamos buscando nuestra presa, cuando sentimos ambos un aromadesconocido, junto a uno de sangre fresca... Nos adentramos al bosque, y lo vimos, al principio creiamos que era un muchacho perdido, tu madre Jade, lo invito a la comunidad, al llegar a su casa, su padre, tu abuelo, lider de la comunidad en ese entonces; lo recibio, le pregunto su nombre, y el por que estaba en esas tierras, resulto ser un vampiro solitario, convertido por lastima de que estaba moribundo.-la mirada de David estaba perdida en sus memorias, los chicos, incluyendo a su hija Tori, le miraban atentos.

-Pasaron un par de años, el estaba desde un principio en desacuerdo con la amistad que mantenian todos los vampiros de la comunidad con las jaurias, pero aun asi, disfrazaba ese odio hacia nosotros, y entro en la competencia de caceria, compitiendo conmigo, fue desastrozo, peleamos hasta que le rompi ambos brazos, se escudo diciendo que no sabia las reglas, y obviamente me miraron mal todos los vampiros, lo curioso fue que, en plena pelea, el metio sus brazos a mi hocico; al pasar mas años, yo ya salia con Holly, la madre de Tori y Trina, y Elizabeth salia con George, tu padre Jade, eso no le gusto para nada a Vladimir, y mas aun por que ahora saliamos los 4 junto con Kanye y Ariana de caceria, el solo se quedaba espectante, se habia hecho muy cercano a los padres de George, ellos trataron de enseñarle sus costumbres, y le explicaron el por que se juntaban con nosotros, el fingio aceptarlo.- la puerta de la cabaña se habrio, Trina entraba y miraba a los tres vampiros aun sentados.

-¿Aun no se van?.- pregunto en tono de molestia.

-Vamos Trina, tu eras la que queria que viniera Cat y ahora... ¿Te comportas asi en frente de ella?.- hablo Tori ganandose una mirada asesina de Trina.

-Me largo a mi habitacion.- dijo entre dientes tratando de ocultar el rojo de sus mejillas.

-Continua papa.- dijo Tori al ver a su hermana subir por las escaleras.

-Claro amor, bueno, como decia, Vladimir en pocas palabras, habia montado un gran show de hipocresia, antes de que Elizabeth y George se casaran, el salia por dias, luego por semanas; yo sabia que tenia algo entre manos, por que cuando nos miraba, a nosotros los lobos, su sonrisa era algo... Burlona, y a su vez psicopata, deje de confiar en el; pero los padre de ustedes tres no, eso empezo a crear distancia en nuestras amistades, al grado que ya ni nos veiamos.- la tristeza invadio el rostro del alfa, inmediatamente la empatia crecio en los tres jovenes; un silencio momentaneo invadio el lugar.

-Una noche, escuchamos un aullido que levanto a todos, incluso a Tori y. Trina, era de madrugada, sali junto con Holly, y la escena que vimos fue aterradora; tres vampiros estaban despedazando a mi padre, intente ayudarlo, pero cuando ya me habia desecho de esos vampiros, lo ultimo que me dijo mi padre fue... "ahora tienes que guiar a las jaurias"... Murio; me transforme para pelear, al igual que Holly, era un ataque liderado por Vladimir...- Jade interrumpio el relato con un bufido.

-¡Bah!... ¿Ahora nos dirá que nosotros empezamos esto?... Es absurdo.- David la miro serio, al grado que la Vampiresa gótica se quedó en silencio y bajo la mirada.

-En ningún momento lo dije, además tú eras solo una cachorra, apenas de meses, y si digo que fue Vladimir, es porque estuve a punto de asesinarlo.- Frankie lo miro.

-¿Y por qué no lo hizo?- cuestiono el joven.

-Por qué el aullido de mi esposa me lo impidió.- Cat lo miro con tristeza, mientras Jade y Frankie estaban atónitos, David decidió continuar con el relato.- corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero al llegar, ya era demasiado tarde, de un momento a otro, empezaron a gritar retirada, todos sabíamos que Vladimir era miembro de los West, intente que los demás razonaran que no era un ataque de los West, pero nadie me escucho, lo único que pude hacer fue correr esa madrugada para contarle a George y los demás lo que acababa de suceder, y que salieran de la comunidad, las jaurías atacarían en la tarde, en el esplendor del sol para agarrarlos en su punto más débil, pero ninguno me hizo caso, creyeron que era una mentira para que desconfiaran de Vladimir, pero me había equivocado... No, me habían mentido, pues al anochecer, las jaurías habían entrado y empezaron a atacar a todos, Vladimir no se encontraba allí, y no pude hacer nada.- Jade y frankie estaban perdidos en su imaginación, tratando de reconstruir las escenas que David les decía.

-¿Y luego que paso?- pregunto Cat.

-Al ver la ausencia de la mayoría, decidí encargar a mis hijas a mi hermana, y dirigirme a la comunidad, desgraciadamente, el ataque ya estaba iniciado, me transforme y me fui directo a casa de George, antes de entrar, escuche unos gritos, y entre, no me importaba si asesinara a uno de los míos, la amistad que mantuve con George y Elizabeth era más grande, pese a lo que haya pasado, pero no era ningún lobo con el que estaban luchando, si no que el mismo Vladimir era el que estaba atacando a los suyos.- Jade apretó sus puños y una vena en su frente se asomó, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y miro directo a David.

-¿Es verdad... Todo esto que no está contando?- pregunto apretando los dientes.

-Jade... Sé que tienes motivos para desconfiar de todo esto, y hasta de nosotros... Pero... ¿No crees que me hubiera ahorrado todo esto dejándote morir el día que fuiste atacada y que mi hija te llevo a su cabaña? O mejor aún... ¿El día que yo mismo estuve a punto de atacarte?- Jade quedo en silencio, los colmillos que ya habían sobresalido, se contrajeron de nuevo, sus ojos cambiaron a su azul característico, pero aun mantenía ese enojo, y solo una pregunta giraba en su cabeza; ¿por qué Vladimir la mantuvo con vida todos estos años?

-¿y luego... Como Vladimir me... Como él me recogió?- pregunto nuevamente mirando a David.

-El, después de asesinar a George, se dirigía a tu madre, fue cuando lo ataque, pero un par de vampiros que no conocía me detuvieron, me noquearon, cuando desperté, no vi ni a Elizabeth, ni a ti, así que salí, el sol ya había salido, y en las calles de la comunidad estaban los cuerpos de varios vampiros... Y todos los lobos que iniciaron el contraataque... Era obvio que entraron otros vampiros, y estos vampiros terminaron con los demás integrantes de la comunidad; encontré a Elizabeth... Muy mal herida, ella me dijo que Vladimir te arranco de sus brazos, y me explico sobre los otros vampiros, y como asesinaron a todos...-Jade se puso de pie interrumpiendo a David.

-¿Y por qué espero hasta ahora para decírmelo?... Digo, si sabía que estaba viva... ¿¡Por qué no hizo nada!?- David solo observo a Jade, y como Frankie la regresaba a su asiento.

-Simple, Frankie estaba cumpliendo una tarea que le fue heredada, al igual que Cat, aunque no lo sepan ambos, o al menos Cat, tienen una tarea que ambos darían sus vidas por verla cumplida.- David miro a ambos chicos.

-¿Que tarea?- pregunto Cat.

-Proteger a los West, ustedes, los Valentine deben proteger con su vida a todo miembro que lleve la sangre de los West, lo llevan en los genes... Por así decirlo, y bueno, Vladimir influencio a Frankie desde niño, diciéndole sobre esta supuesta rivalidad entre especies, así que, si intentaba hacer algo, el saltaría a tu defensa, lo más correcto que hice fue esperar hasta que él se diera cuenta del tipo de persona que es Vladimir.-

-Eso ya lo sabíamos...- explicaba Cat, Frankie la interrumpió con un grito lleno de rabia.

-¿¡Entonces solo fui para él un simple peón!?... ¿¡Una herramienta reemplazable!?...- Cat puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano, Jade solo miraba a David y su expresión empática que tenía ante el muchacho…

_THE END_

* * *

Y bien? Les ha gustado? Espero que si. Y descuiden ya sabran mas de los padres de Cat, Frankie y Jade.

¿El Jori surgirá pronto?, no lo podremos asegurar

¿También el Catrina?, Incógnitas que dejare sin responder

¿Odiamos a Vlad?, con todo nuestro ser xD

Esperamos sus reviews y que no olviden recomendar esta historia.

Nos leemos luego, ¡se cuidan, mis guerreros!

_.-**Rachel Lawless** (Liz West Vega, anteriormente)_


End file.
